Debatable deaths
This list is a list of scenarios within movies, games, TV shows, etc. that makes a character's survival or death equally possible (sometimes a bit more one way than the other), and never explicitly confirmed or denied. Sometimes the creators want the audience to make up their minds in such scenarios. Mario Common in the Mario games. Often enemies affiliated with the Koopa Troop will explode or fall off the screen, which is a typical death scene in Mario games, yet return in later games. Although as Bowser is shown to be resurrected from death by his son in one game, it is conceivable that Bowser brought them back to life. *Petey Piranha is fought twice in Super Mario Sunshine, and melts both times. He turns up in three later games: Super Princess Peach, New Super Mario Bros., and Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. In all three he explodes after his defeat. *King Boo explodes after being beaten by Mario in Super Mario Sunshine, yet he returns in Super Princess Peach. It is also presumed, yet never confirmed, that he was destroyed again in Super Princess Peach. *Dino Piranha, Bugaboom, Kamella, Topmaniac, Bouldergeist, Major Burrows, and Fiery Dino Piranha all explode after their defeat in Super Mario Galaxy, yet they return, whether in the same game or in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Their second defeats are just as questionable. *The Koopalings seem to die in three games they appear in. In Super Mario World, Iggy, Lemmy, Wendy, and Larry fall into the lava while Morton, Ludwig, and Roy go flying into the distance and explode. They return in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, and seem to die after the Mario Bros. defeat them one by one, as they get the same enemy death scene and disappear. They return again in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and are last seen being crushed by Bowser's falling castle. It is unknown if this killed them, though given that it would have killed Bowser in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story had Mario and Luigi not made him giant, it is highly possible. *Bowser is the most infamous. The only two times he is confirmed to die are in New Super Mario Bros. and Super Paper Mario, and returns to life on both occasions in the same game. In Super Mario Bros., Mario and Luigi knock him into the lava. In Super Mario Bros. 3, he is tricked into stomping through the ground and falling over the edge. In Super Mario World, his Koopa Clown Car spirals into the distance. In Super Mario 64, he dissolves into sparkles (easily he could have teleported away). In Paper Mario his machine explodes and sends him and Kammy Koopa flying into the distance. In the next game, Luigi's Mansion, Madame Clairvoya says that Mario soundly defeated Bowser and King Boo might have revived him. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Bowser appears to be crushed to death when his castle fell on top of him (which is identified in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story as able to kill Bowser unless someone makes him giant one way or another). He always returns in later games. *Assuming Bowser's exploding machine did kill him, Kammy Koopa could not have survived it either, yet she returned in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Although it could be argued that Mario destroying Bowser (as mentioned in Luigi's Mansion) occurred in an event that took place between games, and was not long or adventurous enough to be made into a game. Kammy Koopa also has not appeared since her defeat in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, and was last seen lying knocked out on the ground. Nothing confirms her death or survival. *Gooper Blooper seemed to fall to his death over the cliff after his third defeat in Super Mario Sunshine, yet he returned in Super Princess Peach. His defeat in this game is equally questionable, as he has not been seen since. There are other scenarios, in which characters (some affiliated with the Koopa Troop) could be killed, but just as easily could have survived, yet are not seen since (except in non-canon credits parades, in some cases). *When Mario defeats Tatanga in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, his ship is destroyed and he falls off the screen. This is a typical Mario sidescroller death scene, however, many believe he survived, saying that nothing confirmed his death, and that he exploded in the first game, yet survived to appear in the second. It could also be argued that his ship in the first game, as his strongest ship, was set to warp him out in the event of its destruction, or that he warped off seeing the last torpedo about to hit him. *The Goomba King is sent flying into the distance, into a ravine, after Mario reactivates a bridge in Paper Mario. He has not been seen since, except in the credits parade, which is out of continuity. *Buzzar jumps over the side of the cliff in Paper Mario after Mario defeats him. He has not been seen since, except in credits parade. The three Bloopers fought in the sewers have a similar issue (except they don't appear in the parade). *Lava Piranha is defeated in Paper Mario and sinks into the lava. It is unclear whether he was killed, knocked out, or just badly beat up. He has not been seen since except in the credits parade. *In Paper Mario, Jr. Troopa defeats the Koopa Bros. and sends them flying into the distance, although the room is too small for them to fly that far, so they seem to disappear. They have not been seen since, except in the credits parade; also, this looks similar to Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, where Mario can destroy enemies outside of battle with a Star (though Dodo can be hit by it and survive, though go flying away). *In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Mario defeats Macho Grubba, who is last seen in his original form lying severely weakened and injured on the ground. He is never seen again, except for his shadow in the credits parade (which looks even less canon than other RPG parades), and Jolene says "Now that Grubba's out of the picture, I'll take over running the Glitz Pit." *In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Mario defeats the Smorg, which splits into smaller smorgs and blow off the passengers. They seem to die, the way they say "SMOO...Oooo...oooo..." and seem to get weaker before they blow off. *In Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Bowser destroys the Fawful Express and the falling debris defeats the Monty Bros. They explode battle style, but even enemies who explode this way in the battle can survive, as the only interpretation of their final fate is what happens after the battle. If they disappear, they are likely dead. The spot where Bowser fought the train is never seen again, and neither are the Monty Bros. (they don't return to rejoin Bowser's minions with Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk). *In Super Paper Mario, Tippi and Count Bleck get married at the altar to destroy the Chaos Heart, close The Void, and save all worlds. Bleck says that this process could destroy them both. They both vanish and are never seen again by any of the characters. Nastasia and Merlon both have the feeling that Bleck and Tippi (whom they were respectively close to) are still alive and living in happiness. They are seen, shadowed, in their original forms, on top of a hill in a paradise dimension. It could be that they vanished into a paradise dimension; it could also be that they died and were sent to the area of The Overthere (Mario's equivalent to heaven) where the dead go, as this area was never seen in the game (nor was the Hell area of The Underwhere). Zelda *In Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Midna transforms into a giant spiderlike form with the Fused Shadows' power and fights Ganondorf. The fight is not seen beyond Midna stabbing Ganondorf, but later Ganondorf blows up Hyrule Castle and is shown carrying Midna's Fused Shadow helmet, which he crushes. It is unclear if Midna was killed or not; if so, she was revived by the four Light Spirits (explaining their appearance after Ganondorf's death). The Land Before Time *In The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, Ozzy and Strut, the film's antagonists, are last seen being chased away by Chomper's parents, both of whom are sharpteeth (Tyrannosaurus rex). It is presumed they are eaten, but unclear; furthermore, they returned in the TV series (though often TV series of movies are considered to be non-canon). *In The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists, Dil, one of the film's antagonists, smacks Ichy, the film's other antagonist, with her tail and sends him flying into the distance. He is never seen again; furthermore, Dil seemed to hit him as hard as she could with her tail, which is shown to be strong enough to pulverize rock walls. Dil is also chased off by an angry plesiosaur and never seen again; presumably she is eaten. *In The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire, Rinkus and Sierra, the main antagonists, are caught in an explosion of a stone (previously believed to be magic) caused by a volcanic eruption, severely burning them and sending both crashing into a hollow in a mountain where they groan and lay motionless. They are never seen again, though many works of fanfiction depict them returning to cause more trouble. Pokemon *In the very first episode, several Spearow are electrocuted by Pikachu, combining its Thunderbolt with a bolt of lightning. They all disappear afterwards. A flock of Spearow are seen in a later episode with the same Spearow that Ash hit with a rock, evolved into a Fearow. Though it didn't join the chase, it is possible that it picked up some new Spearow, or that its minions are the same Spearow Pikachu attacked. *Though at the end of the second movie Lawrence III picks up his Mew card and says he'll begin his Pokemon collection again, it is unclear if he ever gets off Lightning Island. There does not seem to be anything resembling a boat on the ship, and while swimming half the distance between Shamouti Island and Ice Island Misty was holding onto a rope, of which Tracey held the other end (though this may have been due to her having to take Ash and Pikachu back with her). Zapdos is not likely to give him a ride anywhere, although he does have a chance of getting off if people make regular trips to Lightning Island. Digimon *When both Seadramon and MegaSeadramon are defeated by Garurumon and Zudomon, respectively, they sink into the water. They do not explode, Digimon style, as most destroyed Digimon do, but are never seen again, unless it can be assumed that MegaSeadramon is the same Seadramon evolved, and that it was the same MegaSeadramon that attacked them in the Season 2 episode 20,000 Digi Leagues Under the Sea, under the Digimon Emperor's control; however, he seemed peaceful once released from the Dark Ring. *WaruMonzaemon's paw is shot off by Machinedramon in the episode The Crest of Light. He is never seen again. The Japenese version has Machinedramon kill him. It is possible that he was destroyed with Machinedramon's area, along with the rest of his minions, or was automatically destroyed when WarGreymon destroyed Machinedramon. *Piedmon and his servants, the Vilemon, are sucked into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny in the episode Piedmon's Last Jest. It is unclear whether it is a portal to seal victims in another dimension, or whether is it a disintegration portal, although the portal does appear to disintegrate after Piedmon is sucked in; furthermore, MagnaAngemon described it as a "devastating attack". Dragonball Z *Captain Ginyu tosses many of Frieza's henchmen (including Strock, Captain Strong, Goose, and Oggers) into the sky because they weren't qualified to be on the Ginyu Force (most for lacking style, one for touching a Dragonball, and one for being a captain like Ginyu). It is believed by some that they survived and returned; if they did, though, they were definitely killed by Vegeta. *Many of the minor characters, or major characters living on Earth, are likely to have been killed by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack. This may include Android 17, Android 16 (assuming he was wished back with the rest of Cell's victims), General Tao, Emperor Pilaf, Dr. Brief, Captain Ginyu, Android 8, Bora, Erasa, Sharpner, King, etc. Only Hercule, Bee, Tien, Chiaotzu, and those on Kami's Lookout are confirmed to survive; however, most sources say they were killed when Buu blew up the earth (which would definitely be the case if they survived the Human Extinction Attack). Sailor Moon *In the episode Who Is That Masked Man?, Neflite sends a Negamonster named Leo the Lion, who withstands Sailor Moon's tiara attack, and is recalled by Neflite, making him the only undefeated monster of the week. He was presumably killed when Princess Serena destroyed the Negaverse and all the evil inside it. Kill Bill Volume 2 *Elle Driver, one of Beatrix's main enemies, has her only remaining eye plucked out during her fight with Beatrix, leaving her completely blind and thrashing around inside a trailer, in the middle of the desert (which only Bill, whom Beatrix later kills, Sofie (who is missing most of her limbs), and Beatrix (who is not about to rescue one of her worst enemies) know the location of, and with a black mamba inside it. It is presumed that the snake bit her; even if it didn't, she would most likely die of dehydration if no one came. However, in the credits, of the four main minions of Bill, their actors' names are crossed off except Elle's, which a ? is written over. The Lion King *When Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and the other hyenas are eating Scar, they appear to be consumed by the flames before the rain puts the fire out. They are never seen again, and it is likely that if they did survive they would try to fight Simba. Although in the sequel Nuka mentions that they ran off; however, he could be referring to hyenas that did not partake in the mutiny against Scar, but rather were chased off before it. He could also be referring to them leaving for the Pride Lands after Scar killed Mufasa. Babes in Toyland In most adaptations but the original operetta, it is left unclear and up for debate whether or not Barnaby dies at the end. *In the 1934 film, Barnaby and his Bogeymen are attacked by alligators in Bogeyland, but it is unclear whether they are eaten or whether they escape. *In the 1961 film, Barnaby and Tom are shrunk to toy size and swordfight, ending with Tom stabbing Barnaby, who falls over the edge of a stack of boxes and lands in an empty toybox, which closes. He is never seen again, and is presumed dead; however, publicity stills depict him, instead of being stabbed and falling, locked in a bird cage at the fight's end. *In the 1997 animated film, Barnaby is last seen being chased off by goblins, who are angry at him for insulting their recently-deceased king. It is presumed that they eat him, but unclear. The Thief and the Cobbler *In the Miramax version, it is unclear whether or not the Mighty One-Eye dies (in other two versions his death is shown onscreen). When his machine bursts into flame, he can be heard yelling "My machine!" It is presumed that he was on top of the machine at the time, and therefore burned to death; furthermore, Tack said he and his army were "defeated for all eternity", which could hardly be said if he were still alive. Freddy vs. Jason *At the end, Freddy Krueger is decapitated by Lori with Jason's machete, while severely weakened already from his fight with Jason. However, Jason is seen taking his head out of the water, and his head winks to the audience. This could easily be a regular dream by Jason, however. The Snow Queen (1995) *The Robber King falls from a roof and lands on Angorra, who has a barrel on her. He lays completely motionless afterward, but it is unclear whether he is dead, unconscious, or simply not moving. Also Angorra lies motionless as well. *In the sequel, The Snow Queen's Revenge, the Snow Queen falls into the lava. Her body is seen drifting through the river, completely turned to stone and still carrying her staff (which released her from her imprisonment at the beginning of the film). Before the credits roll, her eyes are glowing blue. It is unclear if this means she survived (but is forever turned to stone), or if she was slowly dying from the lava, but clearly this was a hint that she might return in a sequel, though she never did. Street Sharks *At the end of the film, Piranoid is sent falling through a hole in the floor. His lab is blown up by a bomb afterwards, presumably killing his two minions; however, amidst the rubble, his arm jerks upward, hinting at his survival and return in a sequel. This is even shown in the TV show's opening. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre series *In Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3, Tinker Sawyer's ear is shot off. He presumably dies of blood loss, but this is never shown onscreen. *In Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation, W.E. Sawyer is bashed on the head by Vilmer with a sledgehammer. It is unclear whether this killed him or merely knocked him out, but he was never seen again. Shrek It was once up for debate whether Prince Charming was killed when Dragon knocked the tower on top of him in the third film, or whether he escaped death through the window; to date, most sources report that he is dead; this may have been the impression they were trying to get when he said "Mommy?" (His mother, the Fairy Godmother, was destroyed in the film's predecessor). Furthermore, if one freeze-frames, it looks as though the window misses him, and the book says the set fell upon him (while at the beginning, when he does escape injury through a window, it said it fell around him.), and if the window did land on him, his crown could not have rolled out from the tower. The Four Musketeers *Count Rochefort is stabbed through the chest by d'Artagnan at the end of their duel. He is not breathing after he falls, yet he returns alive in The Return of the Musketeers (which may be non-canon), only to perish in an explosion on a ship set off by gunpowder. Star Wars *In Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, General Veers is never seen again after he destroys the shield generators; in a deleted scene, it is shown that Hobbie crashed his fighter into Veers's walker's cockpit and killed them both; however, the Expanded Universe (which may or may not be canon) depicts his survival, but death on a suicide mission. It is presumed, and makes the most sense, that he was somewhere unseen on the Super Star Destroyer (as he was at the beginning of Empire Strikes Back) when it was blown up in Return of the Jedi. *In Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Boba Fett is knocked into the Sarlacc's mouth by Han Solo. Presumably he digests over a thousand years inside the Sarlacc's stomach; however, the Expanded Universe depicts his escape. It also says Bib Fortuna, who presumably perished aboard the Sail Barge when Luke blew it up, escaped. The Lord of the Rings *Shelob the giant spider is stabbed by Sam multiple times, and may have died of her injuries; the narration in the book hints that she survived and healed, while Pippin says "Sam rescued Frodo from orcs and killed a huge spider" in some versions. Although her chances of survival are slim once all the orcs died and there was no more food for her. *In both the book and the film, Shagrat, one of the orc leaders, is last seen escaping the battle of Cirith Ungol with Frodo's mithril coat, and takes it to Sauron. It is presumed that Sauron killed Shagrat, although he might not have; Shagrat could have fought in the final battle, though he could have been killed in the battle or when the One Ring was destroyed; however, as orcs were seen running from the battle after Sauron's death and Mordor's collapse, it is presumed that the death of the orcs with the One Ring's destruction was slow, or possibly that they went into hiding. Stan Helsing *Though Needlehead, Mason, and Michael are clearly killed, and Fweddy presumably lives, it is unclear whether Lucky and Pleatherface are killed; Pleatherface is last seen running off once his chainsaw is unplugged, and may have been eaten by Sammy, the vicious zombie dog, as Mason and Michael were. Lucky may also have been kicked out the same door and got eaten as well. Harry Potter (films) *There is no mention of Igor Karkaroff's death in the films, while it is mentioned in the book for Half-Blood Prince. *Though not a death (but a worse fate), there is also no mention of Barty Crouch Jr. receiving the Dementor's Kiss in Goblet of Fire, although there is no evidence to the contrary either. *In Deathly Hallows Part 1, Wormtail is hit in the back by Dobby with a magic attack, says "Ow!", and falls to the ground motionless. Some say this stunned him, others believe it killed him due to his absence in Part 2 (though in the books he is absent from these scenes because he is strangled by his own silver hand during the Malfoy Manor scene), as well as what appears to be blood splattered on the walls after the attack. Although Dobby said to Bellatrix (after trying to send a chandelier falling on top of her) he never intended to kill anyone, he did almost kill Harry with a Bludger (which nearly crushed his head) when his intent was to protect him from the Basilisk.﻿ Category:Other